Just A School Trip
by xYuna
Summary: Eva is finally on a normal school, when she goes to her first school trip. And what a hell of a Trip it is.. But what is a school trip without problems? Without them you cant have fun. There was only one thing she didnt expected. Love. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Just A School Trip  
**

Hmm.. my father and I were reunited again, yes. And I didn't had to go back to the boarding-school. But I'm still on a school. And I think every teenager agrees with me when I say; School sucks.

I do have to say that it's better. I can live with my dad, and he is a loving father.

He really tries his best for me.

Sometimes he's a bit to protective. He almost didn't agreed with it. But after some arguing, slamming with doors, and 'accidentally' breaking the dishes he sighed, and only agreed if the teachers kept an eye on everyone.

Like they wouldn't.

I mean, where on a god damn it alien planet.

But I like it here. Though I cant see the person I want to see, and can sneak out to see something else then those boring history things, I would love it even more. Now I am lying in my bed again, writing in my 'diary'. Not that I keep it on every day.

Just the special ones.

Like today.

Arrival on Nourasia, it is called.

Yep, where on Nourasia. We went here for our school-trip, since we're now allies with the planet, and the school thinks its fun if we learn more about the Nourasion culture.

I knew it wont be one and all fun, but I did expected SOME fun.

Everyone here is agreeing with me that this is almost as bored as home. Except for the people that are walking here. Girls often sigh when they see a Nourasion boy. I noticed that boys had 3 types of eye-colours. Blue, Green and Purple.

And Nourasion girls had 2. Silver and Gold. However the silver looked more to white, and the gold was a deep shade of yellow. Also every girl was lighter then a Nourasion boy. But the hair colours were practically the same, only lighter or darker.

Yes, indeed, this is an interesting planet.

When we had a break to drink some, I skipped off with my new friend Jessica, just arrived on this school, and we had allot of fun. I'll tell you what we did. First we just walked around simply, laughing about the strange looks we got.

Especially to me, with my 2 coloured hairs and star and stripe. Hey, I cant do something about it! I was born with it.

But the nicest thing is that we went to what we would call a 'city'. Indeed, we had no money to spill, but it was cool to watch all the jewellery, clothing and other stuff. I noticed that the Nourasions have a belief in almost the same we got. But then the Nourasion version. Jesus has another name, and looks different. God is called Promiu here. Weird. I barely could remember the name, but I'll be gone in 2 days, so I don't have to.

And it's written forever in here, so I can search it up.

Yikes, gotta hang, one of the teachers is checking if we are asleep.

**-Third person's POV-**

She sighed as she got another lecture of making noise when someone was telling something. She shoved her foot! Incredible that that is a bomb for them. Maybe she prefers a lecture of her dad more.

And those where worse.

Not just worse, those where hell. So imagine how these were, if she prefers hell.

But after 5 minutes, she saw her escape. Someone was not watching them, cause we were walking further to the next temple. A sneaky idea came. She can skip off, go sooner to the camp than the others, and then have the excuse that she wasn't there all day, cause she felt sick.

Lol. They would believe it.

Jessica saw it, decided to help her, and asked the teacher that was walking close to them, something. He immediately focussed on the question, as Eva grinned and took off into the forest.

**-Eva's POV-**

Imagine your own beautiful fantasy world. And then double it 10 times. That was how this open space looked like. Wow, I feel like I am in heaven. Yet, I am sure that I may not come here. Since I climbed over a wall. I grin. But, who will discover me. With this silence I can easily hear footsteps, and take off.

But now I dropped myself on the ground, eyes closed. What a beautiful planet. This was the kinda thing I would loved to see.

Not some boring old destroyed by Croggs temples.

Only one temple would interest her. The palace. But how could I get there?

Ha, simple. Not.

Though I am a bit upset. Prince Aikka promised me to show his planet once, and now it is been showed, but it has all kinda bad things.

..Not by him.  
..Not by him but by school.  
..Not by him but by school with annoying children.  
..Not by him but by school with annoying children to boring places.  
..Not by him but by school with annoying children to boring places for only 3 days.

What a nice school trip. Surely something to remember.

**-Aikka's POV-**

Weird how days can go. I walk in the forest, attempting to meditate, make my thoughts more clear, try to find a way to get Molly out of those bunch of kids of a School Trip as it was called, and I see someone sitting on a place where only royals can be.

And I see no long ears, it's not even a Nourasion!

How dares it to come here.

But my feelings softened right away. I noticed who it was. Her soft 2 coloured hair, blank skin, to short clothes where visible right now.

And I could imagine her blood red eyes, oh, how could I drown in those.

And her real hands, without gloves, where soft.. sweet.. small..

Then that smile.. oh dear lords.

And yet I never confessed my love for her.

And I never will. Our love would not be accepted, even if she loved me back.

Wrong points to it..

..No Nourasion.  
..No Royal  
..Another planet.  
..And whatever my parents would make. Too young, too rebels, too this, too that.

Why am I a Prince? Ai, I cant say that, I would never met her anyway then. But I wanna skip of with her back to her planet.

And it's not possible. How frustrating.

I don't even know her feelings about me. Truly, we kissed each other once, but we both excused ourselves.

Love is frustrating.

**-Third person's POV-**

She heard noises from the back, and quickly got to her feet. But the person who made the sound was obviously or to quick, or to close without making sound. Her eyes also went from angry to warm, as her face and body relaxed once more.

Finally she had found the one she wanted.

"Molly?"

"Hey Aikka.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I changed my mind! How****'s that? I'm continuing Just A School Trip! Wowie! All cheer for me!  
****Lol.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star Racers. Every body out of it I own, cause I don't like other animes. Lol.**

**Chapter 2 **

Aikka blinked his eyes confused. Yes, he had plans to secretly 'kidnap' Molly out of her group, but now she was standing here, right before him!

"Molly?"

She smiled. "Hey Aikka.."

Again a silence. What did he had to say? He didn't knew. And she or didn't knew it to, or didn't wanted to say anything. Probably the last, since she was looking at him with an I'm-waiting face.

Com'n Aikka.. think of something.. she's not gonna wait the whole day. Molly already attempt to open her mouth, as he quickly spoke. "What are you doing here?"

Woops, sounded a bit rude.

"Nice to see you too!" she said a bit amused. Aikka blinked his eyes again. "No, I didn't meant it like that! It's just that I didn't expe-.." he was cut of by two arms who hugged him all suddenly. She had come forward quickly and hugged him. "Like I said, nice to see you." She whispered softly.

Aikka smiled as she released him. "Indeed." He answered.

"Oh, by the way, it's not Molly. It's Eva." Eva softly said. Aikka looked at her. "Eva?"

"I used Molly as a fake name.. long story.."

"I got the time."

So, they both sat down, and Eva started to tell. Well, to tell the things she wanted to tell. Some things better can be secret.

After some time, there was a short silence. Eva had to breathe again from her long talk, and Aikka needed to put his thought on a row. Let's see. Mother died 5 years old. Father left her Boarding School 5 years old. Escaped of school 15 years old, went with the team to Oban as stoway girl. Now she's back with her father since a year ago, and they try to build up a new life. He can remember it.

Eva Wei, 16 years old. He already figured out that must be her age, seems to her behaviour and looks. However she often acts like a too happy child. Aikka himself was much older, he was 20, but she knew it, and it didn't bothered her.

He chuckled when he got the answer on his next question. She couldn't stop talking about how she has been in the last year. Her voice seemed to catch no breath. Amused he watched at the girl, but making sure that he kept the words in his head perfectly.

One of the rules he learned on socialisation-class, always listen good.

She had stopped. "Wow, I talked allot. It's just.. there happened so much last year!" She said with a sweet smile, looking a bit guilty. Aikka smiled back. "It's okay."

"And you? How've you been?" She asked again, with that extraordinary excitement.

"Um.. good.. I guess. Not much. Preparing for my crowning, all that kinda royalty stuff. Uh.. lessons, planning, marriage.."

"You've married?" Eva said in a bit of shock. Soon it placed for happiness, though she knew quit good how fake it was. "Good for you!"

Aikka stared at her for a moment. Softly he continued. "No.. I did not married. I refused all proposals." Eva blinked her eyes. "Oh. Sorry. Why?" She kept on asking.

"Personal reasons." Was his answer. Normally Eva would have kept begging, bugging, asking, flirting that kinda stuff till he said it. But with him it was different. She just felt she shouldn't do it. So she didn't. "Okay." she only said.

* * *

Why couldn't she sleep? She always was a hard sleeper, but this was not normal! It was like.. 3 am! And she started sleeping 22:00, cause she didn't wanted to hang out with the guys anymore. 

A few girls picked on her that she finally became more 'girly'. How she almost threw up. No way she's ever gonna wear make-up, or doing her hair fashionable, or finally putting in nice ear-rings, or change her clothes more sweet.

No way, no way, no way!

EEEWW!

She loved her 3 pins in her ear, clean face, rough hair, and boyish clothes. She grinned. And the coolest is that the guys that the girls out of her class likes, all are in love with her. Because she's different. And not that popular behaviour.

But she didn't liked them. She remembered how she gave a boy a blue eye once cause he was with his hands on the wrong places. He would never, NEVER, do it again, trust me.

And the other guys watched their backs to.

How she hated that kinda guys. Or the guys that think they are cool. Like Jordan did first. But after she known him he seemed nice. He was cute, but not her type. No, way not.

Aikka was more. But the things that were worse on him, that that he was a prince, and an alien.

Well, not that she didn't liked him as an alien. No, he was cute. Very cute. And as prince, boy, she didn't cared.

But his planet did. His parents. He. My dad. And eventually I.

Enough thinking, go sleep! NOW!

* * *

Aikka sighed when he got out of bed. He hated mornings. They were so early. "Annoyed, brother of me?" A male voice said out of the corner, where the door was. Aikka groaned. "Ciaran." He greeted his 2 year older brother. Ciaran grinned. "I decided that it was better for you that I woke you up, in place of Mack, (Short name of Mackenna, his 8 year old sister.) cause she wouldn't have done it nice." 

"And why is that?" Aikka asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You forgot something today."

Aikka stared at him. What did he forgot.. "DEAR LORDS!" He yelled as he jumped to his feet, and dressed himself a bit unhandy.

"You're to late, Aikka. The ceremonial is already over."

"Aargh! I promised Mack I would be there. She was so upset last time." Mack found that Aikka didn't played enough with her, didn't talked enough with her, and in a try to make her feel better he promised to come to her ceremonial of her class. And he slept over it.

"Where is she now?"

"Garden."

"Thanks."

* * *

Ciaran walked out of the room, heading for the garden. He would love to see his younger brother getting the fight fixed up with Mack. Unfortunately for him he got interrupted. "Please don't say you're going to bug Aikka again. Leave the boy alone, Ciaran." Ciaran turned around with a disappointed sigh. He faced his 15-year old sister, Rachina. "But he's acting different, and is not telling me." 

"Ciaran, you are 22 years old, a grown up man. Start acting like it!" She said stern. Gosh, she looked allot like their mom.

"Don't you wanna know?" He answered.

"Yes, but he will tell us himself."

"He already waited a year."

"So? I think your problem is getting a fiancée, mom and dad are pissed off cause you refused them all. You're just like Aikka!"

"But I have my reasons, and those reasons are knowing by everyone in the palace."

Sigh. "Fine. Don't bug him. Please."

"I'll do it when you cant see it."

She turned around and walked away, only with the thought that they where on the good way. God, when would he grow up.

* * *

Eva gently scratched on her head with her pencil. True, her ballpoint was broke. What else should she write? Suddenly the book was grabbed away. "Hey guys look!" Allan, one of her class-mates, had grabbed the book and hold it up high. 

With a fake girly face he read a few sentences of the book. Unfortunately it where the few sentences where she said how she hated to have those feelings for Aikka while it is forbidden.

Everybody laughed at her. She heard some girls whispering. "That prince doesn't even exist!" angry she tried to reach for the diary again, but it was throw to the other guys.

Max, who had caught the diary, wanted to throw it over to another boy, but a tanned hand caught him then. Everybody gasped, since he practically came out of nowhere. Eva sighed relieved.

Aikka stood there with the diary in his hand, watching confused, could she see anger in it?, at the children, who stared back. They all knew good enough who that was. Gently he walked over to Eva, as she had to chuckle cause of the effort it took of the stuff that was lying here.

He finally reached her. "Aikka." Eva said in a way of a greeting, and in a way to prove that Prince Aikka DID exist. Aikka smiled. "I believe this is yours?" He said, handing her the diary.

Eva blushed lightly, she was sure he must have heard those few sentences. "Yeah.. thanks." She managed to say, as she quickly grabbed it, holding it to her chest tightly.

"Well, are you ready?"

"Oh yeah.. just wait.." A simple 5 seconds back in the tent and she flopped out of it with a bag. "Ready." With a big grin.

How she loved the stares of her class-mates.

* * *

Eva dropped herself against a tree, and Aikka sat down too. "Nourasia truly is a beautiful planet! If you see the nice stuff." She added with a chuckle. 

Aikka grinned. "Yes, it is. I've seen it all. And then I mean, really, all."

"Ouch."

"Indeed." He chuckled. "Say Eva," He started a new question. "What was that thing those guys had stolen from you? And what did it said? I heard something about Aikka, but couldn't hear it quit good though."

God. What did she had to say. "Uh.. it's a diary! You write your day in it. And.. I put in how I met you that day!" She quickly lied. Aikka nodded. "Ah, I see. And why did everyone laughed at that then?"

Uhm.. "Well.. uh.. they didn't believed you were real..?"

"Why is that?"

Jesus, she didn't knew. "Cause it sounds to much like a fairy-tale?"

"What's that?"

"Aikka, you're asking hard questions right now. Wait, let me think. A fairy-tale is.. a simple story.. where.. all kinda magical and nice creatures are in.. and.. things that normal don't happen to people.. you know."

"Like you raced on Oban?" Aikka asked further, not really noticing her first comment.

"Exactly. And meeting a cute Prince of another planet too." SHIT! Her hand went to her mouth with a loud slap. It just slipped out of her mouth! Aikka first stared at her confused, but then laughed. "Well, thank you for the compliment." He said grinning. But she could see a weird sparkle in his eyes. Whatever. Glad he took it good. She added a unsure smile to his laugh.

"And what more, exactly?" Aikka added with raising his eyebrows.

"Oh. Uh. Well, Jordan becoming Avatar, my life nearly loosing to the Croggs and Canaletto, uh.. that my father is the best race-manager on Earth.. you know."

Hmm.. not the answer that he wanted.

* * *

**Tadáá! The chapter you've all been waiting for! What's gonna happe next? Dundunduuun!  
Review and I, YunaAlmighty, will update! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg! Sometimes days can be so.. ****boring!!! Though I was in a maze today.. I got caught by a bee 3 times! All in a row! And it hurts! On my stomach :(.  
****Well, a good writing time all makes it better! Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

Eva stood up. "I guess I should be going.. teachers gonna be mad.."

"And I thought you were the rebellious type." Aikka answered when he stood up to. Eva stuck out her tongue. "I am! But I don't wanna be sent home cause I've been bad! They probably say to my father that I am finally changing in a good way. Hehe, wait till I am home again!" She added with an evil smile.

Aikka smiled, but one thing was bothering him. Yes, she had to go home. Maybe he can convince her to stay a bit longer. "Ev-.." Eva already walked away. "Gotta go! Bye!" she said, waving in the air to nowhere. Aikka didn't finished his sentence.

Maybe tomorrow. If he's on time.

Wait, it was not that late. Quickly he caught up with her. "Say Eva.." He started, turning his back to the path and facing Eva. "Would you like to stay here longer?" He asked a bit unsure. Eva's face immediately lit up. "REALLY? COULD I?! ASOME! OF COURSE!!" She yelled while throwing her arms in the air, and waving with them, not really sure why.

Aikka grinned. Eva kept on talking how cool he was, and he ruled over, and she was sooo happy. Aikka only smiled at her words. "Okay, if you want, I'll ask my parents. I'm sure it's ok. Then I'll talk with your teachers. Okay?"

Eva nodded, still the biggest grin on her face.

"But.. I do have to warn you for something.." Eva stated softly, with an evil grin.

* * *

In the evening she got the news that it was okay, when everybody left she would go with Aikka. God, how happy she was. Though she couldn't stay longer for what she would think a week or 2, but still, it was a few more days!

Everybody was asleep, so she had to make sure to not wake them up. Else she would get questions about that Prince. Ha, first they thought it was a lie, and now they want to know everything about him.

But when she got in her bed, she noticed that not all girls were sleeping. She heard some girls whispering, though it was not important. Just the latest gossips, about what happened today, how cute that Nourasion was they saw today somewhere in the city, how they shocked when they saw the prince, blahblah.

"GO SLEEP IN THERE!" The girls that talked gave a little scream of the sudden noise. Eva couldn't help but chuckle softly. Not to hard, of course.

* * *

Eva's morning attitude didn't seemed to be better cause she could stay here. Nope, when she was accidentally pushed over by some guys she yelled all kinda curses to him, and she even blamed some girls that she lost some of her stuff, which of course lied on other places then she thought, like under her pillow, under her bed or just very deep in her bag.

It couldn't be better, some kids said. Even Jessica got the full outburst, but she was smarter.

"Didn't you stood here for the few days?" She asked sweetly. Eva grinned immediately. "You bet I am!" She said back. Jessica smiled. She had been with Eva often enough to know that her morning attitude can be HORRIBLE, but only if you do the wrong things.

If you did nothing, it was okay. Sometimes it also wasn't okay if you didn't do anything, but that's another business. Though Jessica found it quit easy to make Eva smile. Just say something about school, how terrible teachers are, and she cant stop talking for the first 10 minutes.

Quietly they all finished their meals. Cause it was their last day, the children didn't had to do anything, and could go anywhere. So of course, Eva took Jessica to some nice places she had seen with Aikka.

She grinned every time Jessica said 'ooh..' or 'cool!'.

* * *

Later in the evening, Eva waved goodbye to Jessica and her class mates, to stand next to Aikka excited. Aikka smiled at her sudden enthusiasm. Surely, his parents had agreed, even with her warning.

But he wondered how the warning would look like.

The ship took off. Aikka turned to Eva now, who grabbed her one and only bag. "Eva, may I ask what that warning is? Well, I know how it's called, but how does it looks like?"

He couldn't see the evil look on Eva's face, as she whistled. "RAVAGE! HERE BOY!" She yelled. Aikka heard a loud bark as a dog, pretty big, walked over to Eva, it kept himself quiet in the trees where it was obviously sleeping.

"Aikka, meet Ravage. It's my dog."

In the next 5 minutes Aikka heard that Ravage was 3, though she had him for one year. For his first 2 years he was badly abused by his owners, and the dog was about to be killed by them, cause he was so vicious. But when Eva saw him in asylum **(She would have a pet from her father)**, waiting for his final minute, she fell in love with him, and begged her father to buy him.

Then the trouble came of that she is not strong enough for this dog, blahblah. But Eva kept on begging and being annoying, even noticing that the dog licked her hands.

So, Don Wei bought the dog, and since then Eva and the new called Ravage are the best mates ever.

But, it has one bad point for Eva. Not that she hates it. Ravage is very over-protective. If someone comes in the personal space of Eva, he starts to growl, except if its Don Wei, family or Jessica.

If someone touches her when he or she don't wants it, he attacks. Eva thinks it is because he never knew what it is like to have a loving owner, and so Ravage thinks to protect her with his life.  
Pretty cute to Eva. Ravage first made a few moves to Aikka, but with some words and snapping of her fingers, he understood Aikka was a good person, and he lied down behind Eva, watching the Prince closely with every move.

Wow, Eva could talk a lot in 5 minutes. He didn't mattered.

* * *

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID CREATURE OF HELL!" Someone yelled as Eva, Aikka and Ravage walked through the hall. Aikka was about to lead Eva to her room, to show her the palace when she dropped her stuff. Aikka sighed, making Eva more confused.

But the confusedness leaded to a giggle when she saw a young girl, she guessed about the age of 7 or 8, running through the halls, having a sort of little G'dar version behind her, who was obviously having fun.

Mackenna soon spotted her brother, jumped towards him, on his back, to his head, and hide behind him, pointing a finger to the beetle. "AIKKA! TELL HIM TO LEAVE ME ALONE! HE'S CREEPY! TELL HIM!!!"

Aikka, who obviously was annoyed, maybe this came before often, shrugged his sister off, said some words in a language she didn't understood, and the beetle left. Mackenna sighed. "Finally. I was only feeding Liliana!" **(Liliana is her beetle, she got it when she was 6.) **She now puffed her cheeks out, in a way that Eva recognized with herself. Only, Eva still did it often.

"Why in the freaking way of Promiu is that beetle out of his cage!" She continued babbling. Eva giggled when she noticed Aikka was not even pretending to listen, while the child didn't knew and kept on talking.

Her eyes widened when she saw the duel haired girl, and she bowed. "Forgive me my childish behaviour!" she said on a way that is way to old for her. "I totally forgot to introduce myself. I'm Princess Mackenna, but you can call me Mack." She smiled, making her pretty face even more sweet. "You're that.. Molly? Or was it Emmy.. Emily.. Evy.." She continued babbling some names with an E in it. Eva chuckled. "Eva. It's Eva." She said before she would give the girl headache.

"Oh! Eva! Of course! Aikka was right! You're pretty!" She said with a grin.

This caught Aikka's full attention, as he blushed furious. Eva though blushed to, but despite it, she burst out in laughter. "Thanks." She said through her laughs. Mackenna seemed to notice that she could bully her brother with his conversations with her about this girl. "Ooh.. so you like her? Oh wait, I knew." Okay, Aikka now seemed rather angry, as Eva felt her knees getting weak of laughing.

"Quiet Mack!" Aikka hissed.

"Why cant I say to her that you have an undying love for her?" Mackenna stuck out her tongue, her light silver eyes sparkling. Eva immediately stopped laughing and did a step backwards, but because of Ravage who sat behind her, she tripped over him and felt.

"Whazhat?" She mumbled. Mackenna smiled. "My job is done here. But remember brother darling, I'm not finished with you!" And she left hopping, which was a cute sight since her ears flopped with the moves and her hairs went all wrong ways.

Aikka helped Eva up. "Sorry for my little sister.. she's quit wise for her age."

Eva held back a grin. He didn't mentioned the sentences she said. "But I think she's right Aikka. Why wont you prove your love for me?" She said raising her eyebrows.

Immediately Aikka blushed furiously red again, and Eva again burst out in laughter.

But Aikka had brains to. "Maybe I should." He said leaning in. Eva widened her eyes, and now blushed red to. She sighed when the Prince got a little bough out of her hair, and grinned. "Gotcha there, don't I?"

Eva growled amused. "Just wait.." She chuckled. "I think I like Mack."

Then she could swear she heard a soft Oh No. She continued chuckling as Aikka walked forward, as she followed him, still chuckling.

* * *

In the next 10 minutes, they receiver another attack of Mack, and a meeting with the other sister, Rachina, who was 1 year younger than her, but was way wiser in the look of her eyes.

Despite of her sister, Rachina looked different. She had a deep shade of gold in her eyes, very dark brown hair, a long figure for elegance, and her ears weren't like Aikka's, they where down a bit.

Mackenna was.. cuter. She had a very playful light of silver, a light skin, an even lighter colour of brown in her hair, and a grin who seemed to never come of. Her ears where exactly like Aikka.

Now she wondered how the other brother looked like. What was his name.. naah, she didn't remembered. "Eva, watch out." Aikka said when he noticed Eva was to far in her thought to not notice the bend.

Eva breathed in. "Sorry." She said. Aikka smiled. "Well, I showed you the whole palace now. Except for the places I don't know or I am not aloud to let you see." He added with a grin. Eva smiled. "Well, good for me to discover them."

* * *

One hour later, she thought, Eva dropped herself on her bed in her over sized room. Wow, this was a to big room. Yes, she saw it before, for dropping her stuff, but now she really saw it, it was just.. HUGE!

It was.. 3 times bigger then her room! Well.. 2 times then. But still, her room was big! Ravage had found himself comfortable on the edge of her bed, she couldn't even reach there with her feet. So the bed was quit big too.

Time to discover the palace on your own feet. She jumped of it again, walking silently to the door, making sure Ravage wouldn't wake up.

Yes, the Doberman was quit big, but it was such a cutie in Eva's eyes. Everybody would say he was ugly, with the scar between his eyes and the look in his eyes. But when he looked at Eva, he looked sweet. Lovely. Eva couldn't think of a prettier animal in the world.

Ravage was everything for her. Nice, when you can say anything without someone responding. A silence help.

The door clicked when it closed. Free at last. With a grin she moved herself through the halls.

But, sadly enough she found herself bored after a half an hour. She wanted to prove herself as she tried to find Aikka's room. Surely she would find it. Let me see.. left? She went to the left hall, finding 2 doors. One door he recognized as one of his sister. Ah, then this must be his.

She completely forgot to knock and went it, gasping when she stood in the opening.

"Oh SHIT!" She suddenly yelled out when she saw someone else. A Nourasion turned around quickly, obviously shocked. He was not wearing a shirt, Eva screamed because she knew he was determined to change his clothes. "Oh crap! I'm sorry! I will..err.. I-.." But the Nourasion smiled, and quickly put on his shirt.

"It's okay. Arent you the Earth friend of Aikka?" He asked. Eva, furious blushing nodded. "Yeah.. I thought.. I was trying.." She slapped herself on her head softly. "Aargh. I was looking for Aikka's room."

"It's on the right of the hall where you choose left." He said with a grin. "I'm Ciaran."

Ah, that was his name! Ciaran, 22 year old brother of Aikka. "Eva." She said sticking her hand out for the human greeting. Unfortunately, Ciaran looked at the hand strangely.

Eva sighed. "It's an.. human greeting? Don't you know it?" Ciaran now chuckled. "No, we never use it." But in a try to be polite, his hand got hers, and Eva shook it lightly. "That's how it works." She said with a grin.

Ciaran didn't looked like Rachina, Mackenna or even Aikka. His eyes where very dark-green, his hairs where darker then the hairs of Rachina, and his skin was.. darker then Aikka's.

"Well.. I should be off then. Sorry that I disturbed you." Eva apologized herself. Ciaran bowed for her. "No need to say sorry. It was a pleasure to meet you." Eva felt a blush creeping up. God, why did she had that when he did that? Maybe it was the Nourasion style.

"Yup. Uh.. laters." She slipped out of the door, walked to the other side, knocked on the door and slipped in, to find an **(full dressedXD)** Aikka sitting on a chair behind a desk, one hand rubbing his head and the other writing.

Softly she went to him, making sure he didn't noticed her. Just one step..

"BOOH!" Eva said.

"Wha." Aikka said sarcastic. Eva's smile dripped of.

Aikka didn't turned around. "Be more quiet if you want to scare me. I could hear you screaming when you went in with Ciaran." He said. Eva blushed again. "Whoops." She answered.

She glanced around. This room was even bigger. Her head rested on Aikka's shoulder as she read what he was writing, not noticing the faint blush that appeared on Aikka's cheeks of the sudden contact of her.

"What'cha doing?"

"Royal stuff. Writing a letter to my friend in Koniu, Prince Sonana."

Eva tried the name. Sonananana.. Brr, stop it.

"Aah.." Eva answered in her tries to say Sonana again. Aikka grinned. "I don't know what to write. And I got other stuff.. homework you call it? I hate it." Eva chuckled. "Well, then we have something in common! Can I look in it?" She asked sweetly. Aikka nodded. "Go ahead."

Eva attacked the books on his desk, sat down on the ground next to Aikka, and read it, not even knowing what is in it. Maybe he could learn her Nourasion.

* * *

Ciaran blinked his eyes. The appearance of that girl was.. strange. She was different. He liked it. Good for him he had a training to not show people their feelings, else she should have seen his blush. But he did saw her blush.

This girl.. Eva.. he liked her.

* * *

**Dundunduuun! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooha. I think i should start the sequel of OSK soon.. ****but for now I like to continue this one.**

**Chapter 4**

"Mm.. don't wanna get up.." Eva grumbled as she buried her face further in the pillow. "Leave me alone." She waved the thing that wanted to wake her away.

Then she felt something by her ear.

Something odd.

Something wet.

"EEEEEEWWWW" She yelped as she immediately jumped out of her bed. With disgust she looked at Ravage, who was barking softly. "Ravage, you're so gonna die." Eva said softly as she stood up straight.

Ravage got the message as he jumped of the bed, to the other side of the room, and sat. Typical that way of sitting. That way of come-and-get-me.

Eva grinned. "I didn't said now." She said in a spooky voice.

She sighed. Now she was awake. And her bed was so comfy! Why had Ravage wake her? Then she heard a sound she heard before, somewhere in her sleep. A knock on the door.

"Mhm?" She mumbled loud.

"Are you descent?" Aikka asked from the other side. Eva smiled. She had this really sick-and-wrong sentence in her head, but she decided to not make her normal humour in this hour of the morning. "Yupyup." She said, striking her clothes right.

Aikka came in. "Well morning to you sunshine." Eva said smiling, knowing that she would be looking horrible.

Aikka grinned. "Can say sunshine to you. Just awake?"

Eva nodded. "And it was a very nice awakening." She said sarcastic.

"I see." Aikka said when he looked at Ravage who seemed happy. "Anyway, we're gonna have breakfast now, so if you want to join us.."

"I'll get dressed!"

* * *

When Eva got on the table, fully dressed in the clothes she had yesterday **(she didn't wanted to use the other clean ones.)**, she was quit nervous how to react.

Aikka sat down next to her, and gave an angry look at his brother, who grinned. Meanwhile, Eva watched the table-guests a bit. There weren't allot of people, but she obviously noticed the one who was throwing food.

"GOTCHA AIKKA!!"

"MACKENNA!" Aikka yelled when he grabbed the food of his face. His face got into a frown when he saw what happened next.

The girl next to him held her hand for her mouth, eyes wandering to her feet. "Eva..?"

Eva softly moved her shoulder, as she no longer could resist, and burst out in laughter.

Mack grinned. "Seems that I have an ally here!"

Eva's laughter died away when she felt something on her shoulder. Quickly she grabbed it. Immediately she jumped of the chair, letting the table shift a bit, and letting the chair fall on the ground.

"EEEKS!" Eva screamed as she threw the thing on her shoulder as far as she could. Mackenna grinned. "Gotcha to Eva!"

Aikka now grinned. Eva looked at him. "Oh, you're so gonna regret that." She grabbed something of the table what looked like food as she smashed it into his face.

Aikka gasped. "You did not.." He also grabbed some food and was about to smash it at Eva, when Eva ducked. It hit Rachina right in her face. Her mouth was wide open from shock.

"Hmm.. children." They all heard Ciaran said from the other side.

All of them looked at Ciaran. He soon regretted what he said, as he got food in his face to, form 3 different people.

Eva smiled. "This is what we call a.." She stopped, chuckling at Aikka's face. "Food-fight." She ended softly.

Mack smiled. "ooh.. I love it." She smashed some other food, but it landed on the wall. Aikka sighed. This was so not meant to be. But it was fun.

If only his parents wont come..

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Ai, to late. Aikka stiffed his shoulder, just like Ciaran did. Rachina quickly got on her chair again, her hair messy and her face red of laughing. Mackenna who was being climbing on Eva immediately fell of Eva, and Eva got even redder then when she met Aikka.

Everyone was silent. Mackenna tried to get to her chair on the other side quickly, and she managed to sit there.

Eva had no idea what to do.

"I said." The king continued. "What is going on in here?" At least this sounded a bit more nicer. Ciaran didn't seemed to give an answer, so Aikka took the responsibility.

"Uh.." He softly started, making both his parents look at him. "A food-fight?" He tried, smiling unsure and shrugging. The queen didn't seemed to be angry, more annoyed.

But the king looked furious. "Very well then. All of you go back to your rooms."

Everyone stood up, including Eva, cause she didn't really knew if she should go back to or if she would stay.

"You two. Wait." He continued when pointing to Aikka and Eva. Ravage didn't liked what was going on, and growled at the king, as the king and queen frowned. They obviously didn't knew what that thing was.

Eva waved her hand behind her back a bit, and Ravage soon followed Mackenna to Mack's room.

The queen waved her hand to the guards, according for them to clean the room a bit.

She smiled a bit to Eva. "I assume your Eva?" She said in a very soft and melodic voice. Eva nodded slowly. "Come with me dear."

She took Eva's hand and leaded her out of the room, leaving Aikka and the King alone. Aikka cleared his throat.

But he decided to not talk, when he saw the look of his father's eyes. He did understood. What just happened was awkward, and it had never, NEVER, happened in the royal palace.

"What just happened, son?" the king tried again. Aikka shrugged. "I said a food-fight."

"And what is that?"

"A fight with food?" Aikka tried slowly. The king sighed. "Let me guess. Mackenna."

"Well.."

"And the Earth Girl." He added.

Aikka widened his eyes a bit. Wow, the tone he spoke of Eva was.. weird. Like she was an object of a museum.

"Her name is Eva." He responded.

"Not so rude." The king said back. Aikka blushed a bit. "Keep them both under control, Mack is willing to listen to you any time. And about the girl.. she cant just bang in every time she likes, she has to come with our rules."

Aikka nodded.

"Aikka. I have one more question."

Aikka looked up again.

"Where do you know this girl from? You haven't said."

Aikka blinked his eyes. "Uh.. remember the time I was 12, and went to Earth with you? I met here there." He said softly.

His father nodded, though he knew very well Aikka was lying.

* * *

Eva smiled. Aikka's mother was nice. She had discovered her name was Nola **(Means noble)**, and her husband's name was Conan **(Wise and Alert)**. She also heard something about the rules here on Nourasia, about Nourasia himself, and about Aikka, Ciaran, Mack and Rachina.

When they got back to the palace, and Eva back to her room, she looked again at the stuff that the queen had bought for her.

Some clothes.

She had refused them, but the queen didn't listened to it and just bought it for her. But with a second look.. they were pretty nice.

Only.. she didn't needed them. She wasn't gonna stay here for so much weeks..

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I dont really have inspiration.. I will start on the sequel of OSK right now, but it doesnt means it's gonna be here today or tomorrow.  
Hope you like this chapter, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is****, at last! **

**Chapter 5**

Mackenna looked at her brother. "That's so unfair. You get time with her whole day!"

Eva giggled at the stubborn child. Aikka already seemed to say something back that will unleash a fight. They are almost the same.

"Mack, it's ok. I'll play with you tonight, ok?"

"I want that black on white." She smiled saying it, and left. Eva smiled too. Aikka sat down next to her.

"So, what'sup?" Eva said with a grin. Aikka sighed. "You've caused me troubles.." He said trying to be sad.

Eva smiled. "That's why I'm here."

Aikka looked at her. She was so.. full of life. She could make a joke of everything. "I should've known." He grinned back at her.

Eva's hand wandered of to touch the soft grass again. It was so green. So soft. They didn't had that on Earth.

Aikka looked at her, not really knowing why. Then he felt an object missing. "Where's your.." He shifted his head, like he was thinking. "Dog..?"

Eva smiled. "Sleeping. He's so lazy.."

* * *

Mackenna wandered through the halls, with the dreaming eyes a girl of her age would have when she just read a little part of a fairy tale book. Unfortunately she didn't really looked where she was going, as she bumped into someone.

With a soft sound she fell on the floor, awoken of her day dreams, and gazed at the person she bumped into. She was about to apologize when she saw who it was.

Quickly she got up, and stroke her little dress right. "May I ask what you are doing in the palace.. mister.."

It's true, she never saw him. But hey, a Crogg was a Crogg. Sure they won the war, but they had peace with them. But for their kind it wasn't usual to visit the planet where they lost the war from.

He looked at her with his yellow eyes, just observing. Mackenna stiffened. "I said, what are you doing here?" she said again, much more rude cause of his gaze at her whole body.

He looked in her eyes now. It was hard for Mack to see his face, since he was way much taller then she was.

But she knew he was looking in her eyes. He turned around, not giving any more attention to the little kid.

When he walked away, Mackenna got pissed off. "Well all gods.." She murmured to herself. She decided to walk with him, wanting to know where he was heading to. But before she could look at the Crogg again, he was gone. And the next door was way too far away. She again stiffened. Something wasn't right..

* * *

"So, actually your saying that you like your brother's girlfriend." Rachina said in a really domestic voice. Ciaran looked at her annoyed. "She's not his girlfriend."

Rachina let out a humourless laugh. "Naah, not yet. Everyone can see they are crazy of each other!"

He sighed, he knew it was true. But he was a very stubborn child. When he laid eyes on something, he was going to have it, any way. Rachina looked at him with her dark golden eyes. Ciaran noticed her gaze. "Why are you always so observing? Sometimes it's scares me."

She chuckled. "That's why I learned it.. at least it's not that scary of you with a rashota(1) on your 4th."

He glared. "That's not funny." Rachina nodded. "I think it is."

* * *

"_My dear child, they're coming for you.."_

_Shiver.. that's the only thing she could do now. _

_She heard few people call her Dear Child. Who was her father, mother and Little Weird Spider Bird. She knew it was a man's voice, but she had no clue of who. Surely not one of the three. And since she doesn't like it when she is unfamiliar with something, she collapsed on the floor with her knees to her chin and her arms holding them. _

_Her parents were already asleep, she knew that was sure. She learned not to get out of bed till it was 6:30 on the 'clock' as they called it, and it wasn't passed the 4. _

_Why was her teddy bear in the washing machine? Always.. when she needs something, it's gone._

"_Someday you'll face your deepest fear.."_

_She shivered, again. The voice was a very cold blast of air running up her back, to her neck. _

_But her surrounding changed to. She wasn't in darkness anymore. She was in the middle of a beautiful flower-field. In the distance she saw grass and trees. _

_A smile got on her face. It's peaceful here. _

"_Don't get used to it." A loud voice said as two strong hands grabbed her by her shoulders and she felt an unbearable pain between her legs._

_

* * *

_

Eva sat against the tree. She had absolutely no clue of what to do. Aikka wasn't here, she didn't knew why. Mackenna was on something they call school here. Rachina was busy with her parents. And she wouldn't even think of the situation Ciaran would be in. For the rest she didn't knew anybody.

She wouldn't even dare to go in the city alone. If she gets lost, she's in deep trouble.

Hmm.. nice.. you get a week staying here, and then you have nothing to do!

"Nothing to do, I see?" Someone red her mind. Eva replaced a bit of the sudden surprise, but relaxed when she noticed the familiar face. "How'd you know?" She asked.

Ciaran smiled.

* * *

Mackenna grumped. She was so angry. Not has her question being rejected, also she had been send away from the room!

You've got to be kidding.

* * *

"I have already answered your question, and I rejected it. What more do you want?"

"I want advice, my lord."

"Which I cant give. It's your task, on your shoulders. You cant ask me for it."

"But I need help.." His begging became deeper.

"You have power, you have knowledge. What do you want? Be more exact!"

He thought.

And thought.

And thought.

Till he made a decision.

"I want.."

Softly he trailed off.

"I want pleasure."

* * *

**Ah, it's so short for my doing! xl.. but at least it's something!**

**Review :)! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, here's the next chapter! And I just discovered it, this story is going to have ****exactly 7 chapters. So only 2 to go!**

**Chapter 6**

Eva stretched her body when she woke up, revealing some of her belly. She sighed. Tonight she had slept like an angel. For the first time in a long time.

Quickly she stood up, and dressed a bit formal. You couldn't really call her wardrobe formal.

Ravage slept through the whole ceremony of Eva's waking. She smiled. What a lazy pig. Sure he was protective, but only when he sensed danger.

She got out of the room, hoping the others, thinking in special of Aikka, were awake.

Suddenly she saw little Mack running her way. Mackenna spotted her, and her eyes lit up. "EVA!" She screamed in the hall. Eva grinned. "Zupp?" She asked. Mackenna sped to her, and hugged her leg, since she couldn't come really higher. "I was up first.. don't think brother Aikka, Ciaran and sister Rachina are up yet."

"Really?" Eva thought. Mack nodded. "Say.." Eva started, a glint in her eyes.

"What do you think off waking up Aikka.. nicely?" Sarcasm. Mackenna grinned at her. "Perfect.."

* * *

Eva put a hand before Mackenna's mouth, she couldn't stop giggling. Eva herself had done this kind off stuff enough on boarding-school, she could control herself. "Okay, remember the plan?" Eva whispered, barely a sound. Mack nodded. "Here we go." She whispered to Mack, as she let go of her. Mack walked into the room slowly, and Eva walked up to his bed, grinning like mad. Slowly, and making sure he didn't noticed, she leaned over the bed, her mouth with Aikka's ear.

Then she blow in it.

Aikka's eyes shot open, as he grabbed the person who did it, only to found out it was a laughing Eva.

Then he noticed it was Eva, on his bed, laying against him.

He blushed furiously, and he thanked the gods and lords that he had a tanned skin so you couldn't see it to well.

Not that it was necessarily. Eva's eyes were closed from laughing. Aikka smiled unsure. "I should have known." He said, placing his hand on Eva's waist.

With the sudden contact Eva immediately stopped laughing and blushed when she looked at Aikka. She knew he was having revenge and was probably laughing her hardly out for this in his mind, but she couldn't help but stare in those beautiful eyes..

They both couldn't remember how long they had laid there, looking in each other's eyes, when a sudden voice boomed in.

"Hey, lovebirds! What about me!" Mackenna said, pouting. Eva blinked confused and looked at Mack.

She smiled. "Ah, you want a kiss to! Come here!" she said in a huggy voice. Mackenna stuck out her tongue. "So not. I'm just going outside leaving you two alone and I will warn you when Mom, dad or a guard comes. Bye bye!" While she left she was whistling the song of;

.. and .. sitting in a tree..

Eva blushed again, as she saw Mack leaving and she smiled. Kids. Then she turned to joke to Aikka, when she still felt his gaze on her. His eyes had something. She sat up a bit. "Aikka?" she waved her hand before his eyes.

Aikka snapped out of his thoughts. "Wha?"

"Penny for your thoughts."

"I want more then a penny, else it's not fair."

Eva pouted. "Ah come on, it's the ritual!" Aikka grinned at her, only lightly. "But my thoughts are to expensive! You can never pay it in money." Eva frowned slightly at him, and rubbed her cheek. "Really? In what way I can pay it?"

Aikka was about to say it, when he blushed again and shut it. Almost, almost did he said it. Thank god he had a second thought.

He hadn't really paid attention now, but his mind was having a battle for the whole week Eva was here. Love her, love her not, love her, love her not. And the love her had just won for 5 minutes.

"You can guess." He answered. Eva shivered. His window was wide open, and the cool air now hit her. Aikka stood up and closed the window. When he stood up Eva could see he had no shirt on.

She also saw, to her biggest surprise, that Aikka had some tattoo's on his back. Though she couldn't figure them out. She thought maybe it was Nourasion words or signs.

Aikka noticed she was staring at his back.

"It's Nourasion, yes. Every royal has some."

Eva nodded. "I see." She wasn't really attracted to his tattoo's when he noticed it, she had just saw his muscles. Fascinating.

Eva now leaned on one elbow on his bed, so she was lightly up. Her knees were pulled up slightly, as the other hand played with his sheets.

Aikka returned to his bed, though he did not lied back, but sat on it, facing Eva, making sure he had a safe distance.

He couldn't trust himself, especially not when he was just awoken.

Eva looked at him again. "Come on, tell me what you are thinking!"

Aikka grinned. "I said guess."

Eva's eyes blinked. Then she had the glint in her eyes she had when she had a sneaky plan. He already looked at her alarmed.

"Oh, let me make a few options." She counted on her fingers. "you were thinking of how beautiful I am, how beautiful I am on your bed, how beautiful I am when I'm counting on my fingers, how beautiful I am when I'm irritating you and how beautiful I am when I'm completely embarrassing myself with your parents."

Somehow, Aikka burst out in laughter. Unbelievable. She said the true things, and she didn't even knew it. Eva grinned. "I knew it! Ha, I won!" She made a fist and hit it in the air, like some sort of winning-sign."

Aikka smiled at her. He was stunned when he first saw her. She didn't even knew he was a prince, and she was so rude that if it would happen with a Nourasion girl on his planet and his father was with him, she would be in the cells of our palace.

He wasn't supposed to like her. He was supposed to like Nourasion girls. Royal girls. Girls with no tattoo's, with good clothing that didn't revealed much, with Nourasion ears and with hairs in only one colour.

And still he fell in love with that girl. It was only the way she looked at him, laughed at him or even when she was angry at him, that made his heart flutter and increased his longing for her.

He almost could imagine how her skin would feel. Soft, like silk..

"You see, now you are doing it again!" A voice said, chuckling. Aikka looked up. "what?"

Eva pointed a finger at him. "You, mister, are staring at me and you aren't responding to my questions." She pretended to glare at him. "It is that you are a prince and a friend of my, else I would so slap you in the face!"

Aikka paled a bit. Did he gave Eva looks? Let's keep your head in the game. "I apologize, lady, but it is your beautifulness that inspire me." He said, with a dorky grin. Eva smiled. "Well, I already knew that.."

Bonk bonk.

"Ciaran is coming!" Mack called from the other side of the door.

Aikka was shocked. "she really stood outside?" He asked. Eva grinned. Mackenna was thinking of something, and Eva knew exactly what.

Eva got off the bed, turning around.

"Uh, why are you turning around?" Aikka questioned. Eva's voice sound clear, like she was exclaiming that 1 plus 1 was 2. "So you could get dressed, duh."

Aikka grinned. "We have walls for that."

"I see." Eva turned around again. _Though I wouldn't mind to watch.._ she secretly added in her mind.

Aikka got dressed and Ciaran knocked on the door, which Eva opened. Ciaran looked at her. "Eva! Morning." He kissed her hand when he bowed, like normal. Eva didn't really felt comfortable with it, but hey, who cared. "What are you doing here if I can ask?"

Eva was about to respond when Aikka came out. "You know Ciaran, a boy needs his pleasure sometimes." He grinned at his brother who grinned back. Eva blushed, again. Aikka pulled Eva close. Eva now grinned to, as she pushed Aikka away. "you wish." She said, laughing, and leaving the room with the 2 boys. Though she couldn't understand Nourasion, only a few minutes after they walked out of the room she could understand that the brothers were making a fight with each other. She frowned. Eva really wished she could speak Nourasion. Suddenly Ciaran stopped, and Aikka stopped to, Eva didn't realized it on time and stopped a few metres ahead of them. They were both furiously angry at each other now, and Ciaran walked away with red cheeks, which was familiar. Aikka had them to if he was angry. She lifted her eyebrows. Aikka didn't looked at her, just walked further. Eva just found herself walking with him.

* * *

Aikka had once again excused himself as he had to talk to some advisers. Though he spent almost whole day with her, and it was already a bit dark right now, she was still outside. She wasn't sleepy, and she was determined to talk to Aikka later. Around midnight she would go to his room, wake him up, and she would get him to talk. He almost hadn't said a word today, and he kept an awfully good eye on her and on Ciaran, as he never left Eva's side, but now he was forced to.

Eva didn't really mind, she could think for a while. She was thinking about the fact if she loved Aikka or not. It had come on her mind allot. She found herself blushing allot, but hey, you would blush too if you saw a famous rock star you have beaming forever. She felt comfortable with him, but she also felt comfortable with her friends.

She had frozen at the contact of his hand on her waist, but she would have done that with every boy.. right?

She remembered one boy tried to touch her like that, and she slapped him hard across the face.

She looked around. She was sitting against a tree, and her back was to the palace. Actually her back was to the tree to the palace. Suddenly something frightened her. No one could notice her here. Though she told Aikka that she would be on the field.

"Eva?" A voice came. Eva perked her head up. "hm?" Ciaran sat down next to her. It took Eva a while to recognize him, she had her eyes closed the whole time and she needed to get used to the dark, again.

"Oh, hi Ciaran." She responded a bit tired. Ciaran smiled at her.

"Why are you here? I thought you were with Aikka." He said it with a bit of humour, Eva could understand why.

"Yeah, well, he was forced to let me alone." She grinned with it. The grin immediately disappeared as she remembered something.

"Ciaran.." She started. Ciaran looked at her, nodding. "What were you fighting about with Aikka this morning?" She asked, softly.

Ciaran looked at her for a while. Then he looked to the space before him. "Let's say.. that I said something that hit his sensitive spot."

Eva raised her eyebrows, waiting for more.

"Do you like Aikka?" He asked, softly. Eva flushed a bit. "Excuse me?" she blinked. "Well.. I don't know.. he's okay I mean.." She tried to lie.

She hoped he believed it.

And yeah did he believed it.

He suddenly came closer, a bit to close for Eva's personal space.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice hinting in a light form of panic, as she backed away a bit.

Then she felt a strong hand holding a firm grip on her arm. It pained her. "Let go." She said. Eva looked up in Ciaran's eyes. He looked at her like a few boys did on her boarding-school. Disgusting did she found it. But he had her pinned down, and he was stronger then her. Also he planned it on a moment she did not expected it.

Suddenly she felt Ciaran's lips on her, forcing his entrance. Eva tried to push him away, but that didn't worked, since his weight on hers forced her to stay on the same place.

She felt his hands working their way from her legs to her waist, and higher..

Eva now felt herself screaming, though it never came out, and tears floated of her face as she felt him unbuttoning her pants.

He already shove his hand under her shirt, to her bra, when suddenly a blue light smacked Ciaran off and against the tree.

Eva laid still, shocked by what just happened.

Ciaran got up, and looked at his attacker. He was furious. Eva now dared to look at the one who just saved her. Aikka was standing there with his hand raised, eyes darkened, and his ears right up. When Ciaran lifted his hand to, Eva got up immediately, and crawled a bit back. Again they were talking Nourasion to each other, though Eva could understand the curses at each other and how the words were given to each other.

The next few things went fast. She saw a few blue balls floating through the air, hitting one of the brothers or just collapsing against each other.

When that sort of fight kind off faded away, Ciaran run up to Aikka and they started to fight like humans did. Eva watched it with raised eyebrows. She still had tears floating out off her eyes, and was still in shock.. she just couldn't believe what she was seeing right now! Ciaran punched at Aikka's nose, he threw a punch back right in Ciaran's eye, in the stomach, chest, even the.. more sensitive spot of the guys. Suddenly Eva got her mind back with her again, she stood up, quickly pulling her pants together and walking over to the two brothers. Though she did not even tried to get in, she did said things like stop. Now she was more angry. They were fighting because of her, and they didn't paid attention to her! What if she would jump of the cliff? They wouldn't noticed.

Luckily for her someone came up running up the field. She didn't quite saw who it was, but when the person came closer she saw the curly hairs of Rachina and her white dress. She looked furious. First she stood with Eva for a moment, looking in her eyes, and when Eva nod, Rachina said something in Nourasion and the 2 boys sped out of each other, both on one side, glaring at each other and both having bruises and bloody wounds.

Ciaran looked more relieved, while Aikka still looked like he would fed Ciaran to the lions, and he was one of the lions. Eva watched how Rachina said something in Ciaran's ear, and left with him. She figured out he must be under some spell, cause he was glaring at both Rachina and Aikka. When they were in the palace, she saw Aikka relaxing, and she knew the spell was removed.

For a split second Eva thought that he would run over to Ciaran and started to fight again, but then he looked at Eva.

Eva stared back, taking his wounds up.

Aikka shook his head, and then made a small sign with his hand. He left for the palace slowly and Eva followed him.

* * *

Aikka was sitting on his bed, elbows on his knees and his hands supporting his head. He still didn't caressed his wounds. Eva was angry by it. He had ignored the help of one of the maids and walked straight to his room, slamming the door hard. Eva had opened it again, she knew he wouldn't lock it. Not for her. She herself locked it. She wanted to be alone with him, just to talk.

There was a chair in his room, close to the door and close to his desk, where Eva sat in. She didn't looked at Aikka, more at the ground, as her feet were on the chair and her knees against her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her knees.

"Did he do something to you?" A sudden voice said. She almost did not recognized his voice. It had something dangerous, something low and deep.. but the same time she heard regret en concern in it.

Eva thought. Did he do something to me? Mentally freak me out yes. "No, I just got scared." she replied.

Aikka sighed. His hands dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry. I should have stayed with you." Now it was more regret. Eva felt sorry for him. Very softly she got out of the chair, to his bed and laid behind him, putting her arms around his back. He stiffened at the contact.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." She sussed him. "You couldn't have foreseen it."

Aikka mumbled something about that he could, and that he was very sorry, that he wasn't done with Ciaran yet.

Eva sighed. She got up again, got a towel, wet it and got back to Aikka. She pulled out his shirt, not mentioned his bare chest. Now she kneeled next to him, cleaning the wounds.

She didn't said anything, and he didn't spoke too. He just let her caress his wounds, as every wound came clean and in bandage eventually. Aikka opened his mouth to speak. "Apparently my father approved Ciaran marrying you." He said. Eva was still silent, as she listened. "I did not approved it. You aren't going to marry anyone you don't want to marry." He continued softly. "Ciaran thought different. He said that I was too late now and he would make his move."

Eva shifted a bit. Aikka was to late? For what?

He breathed in, Eva could hear his voice was a bit hoarse as he made a sound with the breathing.

"I refused it anyways. So I kept a close eye on you. Unfortunately he left his advisers sooner then I." he shifted a bit, so he faced Eva better.

"Are you really okay?"

Eva did not responded, she only stared at Aikka arm. Aikka noticed she wasn't responding in any kinds and he frowned, as he pulled her close to hug her, ignoring the pain it brought with it. Eva just let herself hug, as she felt the warmness of his chest on her cheek. Aikka again breathed in deep, and Eva found is somehow comforting. "I don't want you sad, Eva.." He said in a surprisingly sweet tone. Eva slowly nodded. She felt the kiss of Aikka that was given in her mess of hair, and again she got tears. She had hated the hands of Ciaran running up her body. Aikka now did the same, only to comfort her, and she could only imagine it were his hands. She couldn't think that. Aikka and Ciaran were the different of each other. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, pulling herself out of Aikka's grasp, his warm and somehow comforting grasp. He looked at her. She looked back, just staring forwards.

His hand went to her cheek, to wipe the tears gone. His blue eyes met her crimson's.

"Eva.." He said in such a feather light tone, that it made Eva shiver of warmness. She just watched him coming closer, and she knew what he wanted to do.

Suddenly she felt his warm lips on hers. He just kissed her, not asking for entrance, just kissing her on the lips.

Eva closed her eyes as he moved a bit. He was so sweet for her, completely different. She didn't knew if she should back off. But his touch in her neck, it made her shiver of pleasure.

Slowly she opened her mouth, and Aikka hesitantly took entrance. Eva almost smiled in the kiss. He really was being gentle. Slowly Eva wrapped her arms around Aikka's neck and pulled him down with her, so he's on top. It surprised Aikka, she knew it, but he wouldn't show. The kiss only became a bit wilder.

This continue through the next few hours, as Eva eventually fells asleep in Aikka's arms. He had done it.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg, this is going to be a short chapter.. I fear..**

**Chapter 7**

With a soft moan Eva felt the sunlight irritating her eyelids. Her hand went to her head, to cover her eyes from the light. Then she felt herself in a rather comfortable position, when she brushed her arm against another arm, who was certainly not hers.

She gave a quick glance down, and then a bit behind her.

Eva smiled. Poor Aikka. She could imagine how tired he would have been yesterday.

Though, she felt a need for the bathroom under her stomach, as she tried to escape of Aikka's grasp.

Unfortunately, this cause that Aikka only wrapped his arms around her more tightly. Eva grinned. She could wake him up, but he looked so sweet.

Not that they have done any more than kissing that night, it would still be looking strange in this position on his bed.

So she tried it again, making more sure to not wake him up. This time, she did got an escape, as she jumped of his bed, stroking her clothes good, and looked at him.

When she did what she had to do she returned, to burry herself against him again, this time locking his door. Imagine when someone would come in!

Aikka's eyes shot open, when he felt a new weight against him.

His blue eyes looked right down on Eva's crimson, who was grinning up at him. "slept well?" She asked him, her voice still a bit tired.

Aikka slowly nodded, watching at her eyes. Eva smiled. "Good, me too."

He sighed, his chest rising slowly. Eva chuckled a bit when she raised with it.

Aikka looked at her with some regret in his eyes. "we should get out."

Eva nodded. She knew they would come and look when they stayed here to long.

* * *

Ravage barked when she came in, happily. Eva smiled, and mumbled a soft hello, as she started to pack in the rest of her stuff.

This evening she would leave. Nice, she thought, just when she finally kissed Aikka. Oh well, she couldn't stay here anyway.

Walking out of her room and into a small child, she saw that Mackenna wasn't so happy. In a quick it-voice Mack explained that she didn't wanted Eva to go, Eva must stay, Eva could stay on her room.

Eva smiled at it, and thanked Mack, but she wasn't going to stay here. Mack had glared at that and wasn't determined to leave Eva for a long while now, so Eva thought it would be nice to play some.

Fortunately, somehow, Mack was called back by her duties, and she left Eva to her thoughts. Mackenna didn't really looked like Rachina, cause Rachina immediately knew how she felt and left Eva alone.

After a while of being alone, Eva again started to get bored, and lonely. So after another while she searched up Rachina to talk and gossip and do what girls do.

She noticed Rachina wasn't that kind off Princess to, when Eva heard that she once threw a scissor to her teacher. Eva laughed by that, mumbling the words That's Nothing.

But then the more sensitive object came. Rachina whistled a bit. "So.. you.. and Aikka?" She tried. Eva smiled at her.

"I don't know." She had answered. Rachina shook her head. "I think he wants you to stay here longer. Maybe forever."

Eva peeked her head up.

"How'd you mean?"

Rachina blinked her eyes. "Well, he is old enough, and you're of legal age to.." She said.

Eva widened her eyes. Did she meant what Eva thought she meant. No, that was impossible. She tried to sound neutral. "That would be very direct, don't you think?"

Though, Eva was right, and Rachina nodded slowly. "still.." She responded, eyes wandering off Eva.

* * *

Dinner with Aikka, Rachina, Mack and Ciaran had been uncomfortable. The king and queen were gone to visit another royal family, and they decided to let the kids home. Rachina made sure she was next to Ciaran, and she also made sure that Eva sat between Mackenna and Aikka. Though there was an awful silence, and Eva could barely get something through her throat.

She noticed Ciaran sending looks at her, and she felt Aikka tensing next to her, as he chewed on his food.

Mackenna though looked more bored then uncomfortable, and played with her food. Rachina was looking at everyone at the table.

Then Mackenna started to sigh too. Rachina looked up annoyed when Mackenna was ticking her fingers on the table. When Mack shifted her feet around the 2 seconds, Rachina looked up. "Seriously Mackenna, cant you sit still?" She asked in a stern voice. Mack looked up. "Well, why should I? It's dead-boring here!"

She shot a glare at her older sister and Rachina only shrugged, stood up and left to her room. Eva felt Mackenna standing up to, now reaching Eva's height, and left for her room, to play with something, probably.

A second Eva thought to stand up also, she didn't really wanted to be here, having the dirty looks of Ciaran on her and Aikka who is on the rim of getting angry again.

When she stood up, she immediately felt Aikka standing up to, done or not done. She sighed. Great. Now he isn't going to leave her alone anymore.

Eva moved her way through the halls to her room and Aikka stopped before her door. She turned around with raised eyebrows. "You know, you may come in. It's not my palace."

Aikka forced a smile and came in, sitting on a chair next to a table, watching Eva closing her bag.

Eventually she sat down on her bed, looking at him too.

Then there was a long silence. At least it looked long.

Ravage, who laid against the door now, snored a bit. Eva knew he wasn't really sleeping. She looked at Aikka again, this time with raised eyebrows, waiting for him to talk.

Aikka blinked.

"Eva.." He started, holding something back. "Are you ready?" He asked. Eva nodded. He sighed. "Do you really want to go home?" He asked.

Aikka knew he should be taking her to her ship now, it was still 40 minutes before she left. Eva stood up, giving more support to herself. "I think so." She said. Aikka stood up to, and did one step closer so he could touch Eva with an arm stretch.

"You don't have to go, you know that."

"I know."

"Don't go."

Eva looked up. One hand was holding her other elbow, like she did when she was uncomfortable. "Aikka.."

"No wait." Aikka said, holding his hand lightly in the air. "I want to speak my words first." He took a deep breath. "Eva.. this week has been nice, special." He slowly said, making sure he didn't lost eye contact with her. Eva already felt what was coming.

"I don't want you to go. You can stay here.." He now took one of her hands, holding it in his own. "I want to be with you, Eva. Forever." He continued. "Please want that too."

Wonderfully enough, Eva didn't felt tears. She was such a cry-er in this kind off situations. He wasn't spoken out, so she remained silent.

"Marry me, Eva Wei."

God, his blue eyes were burning holes in Eva, she could feel it. Though her eyes wandered of to Ravage, who was now slightly awake and was looking at his boss.

She sighed. "I cant."

Aikka remained silent. He kind off understood, Eva knew. But he didn't got it fully. "I'm so sorry Aikka.. I cant.." She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek.

With the last words she pulled her hand away, grabbed her bag and walked out of the room with Ravage walking behind her.

Aikka knew, that he wouldn't have another chance. It was her choice, he couldn't change it.

* * *

**EVIL ME! MUWHAHA! My friend Ellie already hated my for this.. of course, in most of my stories they'll marry, get kids, get old, or they'll just end up being the perfect couple, but this one wasn't like those! Hate me for it, but I made my decision!!**

**Review people! I want to hear if you want me to begin the sequel of Estimable like Eva: Ably as Aikka,, or if you want me to begin the sequel of Only She Knows: The Deepest of the Dark.**

**Kisses, and Blessed Be.**


End file.
